This application describes the plans of the Cleveland Clinic to continue to play an active role in the Southwest Oncology Group. As a longstanding member of the Southwest Oncology Group, we continue to believe that cooperative group research is a major source of practice-defining clinical research which is necessary if cancer is to be eliminated as a cause of human suffering and death. As the largest cancer treatment facility in the state of Ohio, the Cleveland Clinic will continue to stress the importance of accrual to Southwest Oncology Group and other clinical trials. Our accrual of patients into Southwest Oncology Group protocols has been growing, and, with the addition of talented new investigators to our faculty, we anticipate that this growth will continue. The Cleveland Clinic is now one of the two research institutions comprising the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center, with the other being Case Western Reserve University. It is anticipated that this collaboration will result in new insights in the problem of human cancer and the ability to design and perform novel clinical trials. These new approaches may be translated into cooperative group trials to be performed by the Southwest Oncology Group. The Cleveland Clinic has produced investigators which have played major roles in the scientific and administrative leadership of the Southwest Oncology Group, and it is anticipated that this leadership position will be strengthened in the coming years. Institution-wide efforts to enhance minority recruitment have been instituted under the direction of Dr. Derek Raghavan, the Director of the Taussig Cancer Center of the Cleveland Clinic, reflecting a commitment to improve the accrual of minority and underscored populations into cooperative group trials.